


Flaming Nargles - Fearless spirit!

by cional



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, flaming nargles, flamingnargle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional
Summary: Beautiful fearless eyes facing the world.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Flaming Nargles - Fearless spirit!

**Author's Note:**

> Flaming nargles (that is, Harry/Ginny/Luna), enjoy!

`You never walked me back to my dorm. I would have appreciated a kiss back then, Harry.´

Luna is a force of her own in Ginny’s story. Ginny couldn't help but love Luna’s perspective and fearless spirit.

Ginny smiles at Harry, inviting him to answer their friend. He tucks his chin in and then rolls his head forwards as if offering an apology.

Luna is unique in a way most people are afraid to just be. She smiles with her eyes `I can’t belive you were afraid of the Khlibard that guards the entrance of Ravenclaw’s tower to walk me there, as you should have” lectures Luna, leaning forward, merely observing Harry’s hands starting to raise

`Ravenclaw’s door? I didn’t-´

`You do already know very well where it is´ She reads him wrongly.

Principal Minerva would love to grant permission for this, Ginny wonders, focusing her smiling gaze on the sheet of the magazine she is reading.

 _Like this, now?_ Ginny observes them now, quite interested, in fact.

Luna loves company but needs to be herself, it is not that she has bad social skills. On the other hand, Harry hasn't got his social habits as his best trait but he's a leader. A big heart inside and child's doe eyes feeling loved.

Harry's eyes stare at Luna. Her dear friend is insightful, but not particularly wise. Anyway, intelligence has many spheres; Luna's strong feature is her ability or desire make true to see the good, not really her emotional intelligence. After all, as a witch or wizard you join the House which embodies what you value the most, it is not even something you particularly _need_ to own.

Oh, but Harry… he _is_ brave. He stands up.

´I may kiss you goodnight now, if you let me to do so´ it is not clear _who_ the _you_ is, now. Not clear if he’s looking beyond Luna, if his eyes have sought her to have a knowing look. Ginny can't tear her gaze away from Luna's hand, who keeps touching her red seed necklace. Harry's eyes move so fast for her to notice, _if at all_.

Ginny doesn’t need to say she agrees, she isn't reading The Quibbler anymore, as this little game this evening at Harry's flat is gaining all her interest.

It is a bit silly, really, being there merely observing her lovely dorks. Sitting on the bean bag, Luna stands up with the help of Harry's arms.

The sweaty palm of Ginny’s hand crunches the magazine paper. Her heartbeat fearing that this might break the magic of the moment put her on alert, she is not sure why she's finding all this fastinating- _All right,_ Ginny has considered several options... Is she witnessing the birth of one of them?

Big hearts and eyes open to the world, unafraid of facing it. The heat of anticipation makes her looks down again, facing the precious dragon that appears on the cover, these days Luna moved The Quibbler into a more arts and nature magazine. It was a relief, somehow, that the magazine was suceeded as her more reasonable beliefs were letting go of most of her father's conspiracies… She dares to look up at Harry and Luna.

Now, Harry and Luna are sharing a silly smile. Ginny considers that, yes, thinking about it, it was weird to her that she never saw her friend Luna expressing any romantic interest, let alone actively dating anyone. Of course, her Sixth Year was nightmare. Anyway, she doesn't know if she can picture Luna actually dating, much to Neville’s dismay. Well, that's talking about the past.

Luna extends her right hand to Harry's.

An Auror in full training, Harry had joined the team leading the new winds of prosperity. Ginny never tried to be an Auror, it was offered to some of the Dumbledore’s Army. It wasn't for her. Instead, she dropped out 7th Year midterm _Fred would be proud._ She turned to Quidditch, to freedom. Merlin, it gave her more time in London too. Flying gave her a solid floor. Ginny works harder when she’s up in the air flying on a broom. She even started writting the Cronicles of Quidditch. She can’t help but do it with a very neat handwriting -one she is still working on, Hermione is proud she's still educating herself-.

Ginny writes and her friend’s voice, Luna’s dreamy voice, is always there. That Luna smiling to the sky while trying to figure out if the player chasing the ball was a nice guy or just too lucky to belong that quidditch team.

`Oh, come on, Harry, just kiss her´ Ginny has a dark part, this dark side of the moon she had only openly share with her big brothers Bill, _dear_ Fred and George. _Not really_ , not all the truth. Riddle still controles her past and her _their_ nightmares. Only Harry could really understand.

Yet maybe Luna talks in _riddles_ sometimes, but it had a purpose, a good will. Their story- _theirs_ , Harry, Ginny and Luna- is too emotional, too traumatizing to tell outright. That brings them closer and _closer_.

Harry kept visiting all the summer, now he got that flat with the boys and yet- Ginny’s eyes are on Luna’s lips.

She bits the lower lip. `I’d like that´ her dreamy voice answers. `You sure?´ Luna again, _not Harry_ Ginny’s mind registers, asks.

Luna’s eccentricities gave Ginny the assurance to feel fine no matter what, being able to open her heart and share her fears. Horrible Sixth year… Without Luna it’d have been even worse and short-lived.

Luna gives hope for a happy ending, a defense mechanism Neville, Harry, Hermione, _anyone_ desperately rely on. Indeed, to comfort those she loves. And she loves them very much, as they do.

`Do it, _please_ ´ Ginny says.

Ginny can feel Harry and Luna raising, Harry helping her. They understand each other very well too. Luna had suffered indeed, her compassion and bravery were the best her mother’s legacy could have done to protect her. Ginny’s heart is shared by those who went through the traumatic experience of losing a parent at a young age. Harry, Luna, _Tom. No!  
_

Fanciful creatures helped Luna to grow and feel accompanied, Harry wasn’t that lucky. _Tom made himself the devil._ Ginny just closes her eyes when she most desperately wants to see. No, he's not winning this time, this time is and will be _theirs_. _  
_

It started that way, Harry closing his eyes, closer than ever to Luna until there is space no more. Just lips meet. Another kiss, softer and shorter than any other which were accompanied by a second, a third and a fourth which increases time and their breathing when _finally_ breaks apart. Closer enough to kiss, as if _too ashamed_ to look around or too afraid to lost their company ever again. Finally, Harry leans a bit closer just to kiss Luna’s temple and retreats. They both sit down on each of Ginny's sides and face to face, where the comfy turquoise bean bags are. Forming a triangle.

Ginny makes an observation of the dragon scales. Luna praises the new photographer for the magazine. It is the same one that has recommended her to study magical biology in a distant place. Ginny secretly hates him. Obviously, she smiles nodding to her friend's plans which are good to her. Ginny notices that Harry and Luna still have their fingers intertwined. Possibly none have noticed yet. She brings a sincere smile to her eyes... Luna kisses her, quickly, _but it's sweet anyway_ \- happy to feel the support of her friends.

Conversation again on the past, smiles and laughs as if nothing happened. Ginny cannot help but smile at evening looking at Harry and Luna.

Months, years and Ginny isn't bored listening to Harry and Luna talk about the fauna that may exist in places where an old fugitive Death Eater is suspected to have been hiding. Harry and Luna discussing Auror’s conspiracy theories are too much fun for Ginny, as believing Fudge cooked Goblins into pies as when they were kids. Those amusing conspiracy theories are gone now, as darker times are fading away… Creative minds working together, that is something Ginny will always approve and respect. Brings a sad smile, the good memories of Fred and George plotting…

Luna comes and goes. Being part of investigations that lead her to miss many special moments -saying goodbye to the kids as they embark on an adventure at the Hogwarts Express, but then the kids _wouldn't understand_ -, although she is always in the important ones. Always.

It feels warm inside and want to kiss and curl.`You up?´ says Ginny’s slurred voice. `Harry?´

`Woke him up. I had to turn off the radio as I want to listen my inner voice and feel calmer today´ Luna will be leaving today. Ahead, another study of wildlife. She is a little anxious, Ginny knows.

`We broke our fast. He already left to the Ministry.´

Ginny is about to get up.

`No, come back in´ Luna says, `I am going to sleep a bit more i booked the one which leaves this noon. Let’s curl and keep sleeping for a while.´ Her grey fluffly cat got intercepted as he tried to make himself more comfortable, trotting back to the sleeping room. Luna is holding Lil Puff now, releasing him back to the main hallway.

Bright eyes as the cat's and stretching in a soft yawn, Luna makes herself space between the sheets.

`Plenty of time still´ she agrees, holding her closer.

(end)


End file.
